


Plus One

by queenhomeslice



Series: The Cleaning Girl [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, F/M, Gladio's good at advice sometimes, Janitor Reader, Pouty Noctis Lucis Caelum, Reader-Insert, Server Reader, ball/gala, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Noct's crush crushes his gala invitation
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Series: The Cleaning Girl [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562332
Comments: 21
Kudos: 71





	Plus One

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the context of Between a Broom and a Hard Place  
> ______  
> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

“So, you’ll come to the ball with me, right?” Noctis slurps his icee as they walk down the sidewalk. 

It’s the weekend and _______________ has been cleared to have the day off, so Noct has taken her on a low-key date. It sucks that they can’t hold hands or be too affectionate, but it’s for everyone’s protection. That doesn’t mean that Noctis isn’t annoyed, though. But the afternoon sunlight reflects off the diamond pendant, and Noctis smiles. One day, everyone will know. But for now, he’s content to enjoy her company however he can. 

“Oh, Noct...” Her voice trails and she sighs. 

Noctis frowns. He knows this voice. “Don’t say it’s because you don’t own a dress, or you won’t look nice, or anything--” 

She gives him a look that calms him instantly, and Noctis closes his big mouth. “I’ll be there, of course, but not how you’d like.” She looks down at the big gulp drink in her hands and takes a sip. “I’m part of the wait staff.” 

“What? But why?” 

“Noctis, honey.” She looks up at him warmly, and smiles. “It’s my job. I would love to go _with_ you, but I just...I can’t. A bunch of Citadel staff already called off—refugees from the Duscae region are celebrating some old folk holiday.” She shrugs. “I’ve already had my vacation this year, so unless I’m super sick, I have to be there. And I don’t like lying. Besides, if I said I was sick, and then they see me there with you, I could get in trouble.” 

“I think you forget that I’m your boss’s boss,” mutters Noctis. But he looks at her fondly. “Can’t stay mad at you for long, though. You’re loyal to your job—to my dad’s home. My old home. I’m grateful y’know. That there are people like you who still care about the dumb old armor in the halls and shit like that.” 

She laughs. “It’s not easy work, but I like it. Besides—if I didn’t work there, I wouldn’t have met you.” She knocks his elbow with hers. 

Noctis feels a rush of warmth from his toes to his ears, and he gets the butterflies all over again. “But at least you’ll be...dressed up?” 

She snorts. “No, gonna show up in the black jumpsuit you love so much.” 

“You do that, see what happens,” Noct retorts. 

“Why are you always trying to get me out of it?” 

“You mean figuratively or literally? ‘Cause I’m always down for both. Like today,” Noct gestures to her as they stop at the crosswalk and wait for the light. She’s in high-waisted shorts, old yellow sneakers, a loose-fitting shirt that slouches off one shoulder, and big sunglasses. Noctis is in his usual cargo shorts and t-shirt—at least he forwent the jacket this time and actually combed his hair. “Today you look amazing.” 

“I’ve had this t-shirt for like five years.” 

“Wear it always.” 

_______________ giggles and the cactuar on the pedestrian crossing turns green, so they join the throng and stroll to the other side of the bustling downtown street. “You’re such a dork.” 

“Mmmmm, probably true,” Noct nods as he pulls her into the video game store. “But seriously, what do the wait staff wear?” 

“You mean you’ve never paid attention? Help, help! I’m dating a blind man,” she groans and Noct lightly slugs her arm. 

“So meeeeaaaannnnn,” he whines as he browses the new releases. 

“Noctis. We wear black dress pants, white shirts, and ties.” 

“You in a suit? Hot,” Noctis says casually as he pulls cases from the shelf. 

“Sssssshhhhhh,” ____________ laughs as she follows Noctis to the register. 

Two weeks later, Noctis is bored out of his skull, and the council and various heads of state keep cornering him and they won’t leave him alone. He can’t even get close to Prompto, who’s been hired as the official photographer for this event to take candid shots of nobility and royalty. Gladio’s been following him around, arms folded, looking every bit the bodyguard that he is. Ignis is half schmoozing and half making sure that the kitchens and the other staff have what they need for the guests. 

“You look about as comfortable in that suit as you would in a ball gown,” Noctis yawns in Gladio’s direction as some old coot finally moves on to talk someone else’s ear off. 

Gladio shrugs. “Too hot,” he grumbles. 

“Sorry big guy—no shirt, no shoes, no service.” 

“Yeah, your lady friend tell you that? You could get away with walking in here naked,” Gladio teases. 

“Ten bucks says my dad would do it too.” Noctis smirks. 

“Twenty bucks says _my_ dad would catch his ass before he could even take off his shoes,” Gladio laughs—but his voice falls away when he realizes Noct’s attention has gone elsewhere. He turns, and then he sees. 

Her hair is up in a neat bun that looks hairsprayed so much that a hurricane wouldn’t put one hair out of place. The black pants hug her round form, and the crisp white shirt is a little loose, but tucked in; the black- and silver-striped tie curves around her ample chest, falling to the edge of her pants. 

Gladio looks back at Noctis and slaps him on the back, jostling him. “Don’t be so obvious, princess.” 

Noctis snaps his jaw shut and turns red. “Wasn’t being obvious.” 

Gladio snickers. “Yeah, and I’m Shiva.” 

Noctis doesn’t move; ____________ eventually makes her way over with the tray of hors d’oeurves and gives a short bow. 

“Your Highness, Lord Amicitia,” she greets warmly. 

“Ugh, that’s so weird,” says Gladio. “Lord Amicitia is my dad.” 

“And also you, as far as I’m concerned tonight,” she says quietly. She holds out the tray. “Hungry?” 

“Don’t mind if I do.” Gladio plucks the plastic sword-impaled snack from the platter and eats it in one gulp. 

“I’m not hungry, I’m bored,” says Noctis. “I hate these things.” 

“Yeah, well. I’m sorry I can’t help. But, ” ____________ shrugs. She drops her voice low and gazes into Noct’s dark blue eyes. “I love you.” 

Noctis sucks in a breath and feels Gladio’s steady hand on his shoulder as he sputters out. “Love...you too...” 

She bows and then turns, tray balanced expertly on one hand, approaching another group of guests who barely acknowledge her as a person. 

Noctis watches her thick backside retreat and whistles low to himself. “Wish I could just take her right here, in front of everyone,” he whispers to Gladio. 

The shield chuckles deeply. “Wouldn’t that liven things up a bit? Sure the string of girls you had to meet with earlier would really enjoy that.” 

“How did I get so lucky? She’s not even jealous of them. I’m jealous of myself. For her.” 

“You’re hot, she’s cool,” Gladio explains as he moves with Noctis to a different corner of the ball room. “She balances you, grounds you. Reminds you that normal people exist.” Gladio sighs. “I know you wanted her _with_ you tonight, Noct, but...maybe you needed to see her like this. At one of these things. If you’re determined to make this work with her, you have to chase her right. Respect her life. She’s not in a position to drop everything for you all the time.” 

Noctis grunts but nods. He doesn’t like what Gladio’s saying, but...as much as he hates to admit, his shield is right. Noctis spends the rest of the night trying to be by the side of Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio as much as he can in order to quell his nerves. 

And as soon as the last guest leaves and his father retires, Noctis pulls _____________ out of the ballroom and into the nearest deserted sitting room to reward her personally for a job well done. 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this had some fuckin cute dialogue, please validate me, I tried


End file.
